


That time in Malta

by Steven_T



Series: Writober2020 [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Writober
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steven_T/pseuds/Steven_T
Summary: Scene di vita domestica, in quel di Malta.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Writober2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949155
Kudos: 7
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	That time in Malta

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al Writober2020 di fanwriter.it
> 
> Giorno 2  
> Prompt: Domestic

Il vento spazzava le strette strade dell'isola bianca.  
Le case, anch'esse bianche, sfidavano il mare, e il vento, e il sole, erette.

Dalla finestra, nelle giornate serene, lo sguardo poteva spingersi fino alle sponde del Maghreb.  
E con molta fantasia, laggiù fino alla Terra Santa, e a Gerusalemme.

Nicky guardava fuori dalla finestra il mare, l'acqua increspata dal vento. Piccolissime gocce di sale si posavano sulla sua pelle nuda.  
Joe era uscito a comprare qualcosa per la cena, lasciandolo a letto coperto solo da un lenzuolo sottile e trasparente.

Guardò di nuovo fuori.  
Il mare gli ricordava la sua Genova, la sua terra tanto amata.  
Dopo aver lasciato Gerusalemme, lui e Yusuf avevano girato quasi per intero il Medio Oriente, decidendo di fermarsi in Turchia, vicino alla città di Trebisonda sul Mar Nero.  
Qui avevano trascorso molti anni felici, imparando a conoscersi a fondo. Molto a fondo.  
L'espansione di quello che diventerà l'Impero Ottomano li aveva poi costretti ad una fuga precipitosa verso Occidente, e così erano arrivati a Malta.

Qui Nicolò aveva usato le sue conoscenze per ottenere protezione e di che vivere per tutti e due.  
Qualche anno dopo avevano ritrovato Andy e Quynh, e decisero di unirsi a loro.

"Nicky!" la voce di Joe lo risvegliò da quei ricordi, si girò e ridacchiò sommessamente: il compagno era zuppo dalla testa ai piedi.  
"Ma che...Vieni qui, dai, ti prenderai un malanno!"

Poco dopo, seduti sul divano davanti al camino, Nicky frizionava i riccioli neri del compagno per asciugarlo.

"Ricordi quando siamo venuti qui la prima volta?"  
"Oh sì, diamine...eri così felice, sembrava che fossi tornato a Genova..."  
"Questo posto mi ricorda casa..."  
"Lo so, per questo lo amo. Perché tu lo ami. E io amo te. Semplice."

Risero e restarono qualche minuto abbracciati ad occhi chiusi.

Dopo cena, accesero la televisione a volume basso, tirarono fuori il piumino e si sistemarono a terra sul parquet davanti al fuoco scoppiettante.  
E parlarono, di tutto.  
E risero.

Gli occhi sempre incatenati, Joe annegava negli splendidi pozzi azzurri di Nicky, mentre i boccoli neri di Joe venivano attraversati dolcemente dalle dita di Nicky.

"Tu...insomma, ci pensi mai alla famiglia?"  
"Alla mia? A volte. Ma non mi ricordo quasi più niente...né il viso di mia madre, o la voce di mio padre, o i miei fratelli..."  
"Io ricordo ancora mio padre, ma dopo mille anni ormai è quasi svanito. Però mi riferivo alla nostra famiglia..."

Nicky si alzò sui gomiti, guardando verso il compagno.

"La nostra? Io e te siamo una famiglia, e poi ci sono Andy, e Nile. E sì, anche se non vorrai ammetterlo, c'è anche Booker..."

Joe sogghignò, scuotendo la testa, scompigliando i morbidi capelli castani del giovane.

"Parlavo di figli, Nicky..."  
"E te ne esci dopo un millennio con queste cose?"  
"Dopo quello che è successo a Booker non ci ho pensato per un po', ma ora...insomma, ecco mi piacerebbe...tutto qui..." rispose il moro, sospirando.

Il giovane italiano si tirò su, spingendo l'altro per farlo stendere, e salendo a cavalcioni, appoggiandosi sul suo corpo, bacino contro bacino, notando subito la reazione dell'altro che si morse il labbro inferiore.

"Yusuf ibn Ibrahim ibn Muhammad Al-Kaysani, io ti amo da impazzire, dopo un millennio il fuoco dell'amore che provo per te non è nemmeno lontanamente sopito. Ti amo più di quanto possa esprimere a parole. Ma l'idea di dare la vita ad un figlio nostro, per poi perderlo, mi strazia l'anima..."  
"Non sopporto l'idea di perdere te, se perdessi anche lui la vita non avrebbe più senso, anche una vita immortale"  
"Nicky..."  
"Non ce la faccio Joe...non puoi chiedermi questo dopo quello che ci ha raccontato Booker, non posso..." e due lacrime si posarono sulle guance arrossate del giovane, lacrime che il compagno prontamente asciugò con due baci.

Joe fece stendere su di sé il compagno, coprendo entrambi fino alla vita con la coperta.

"Non piangere Luna della mia vita, io non vado da nessuna parte..."  
"Però..."  
"Non ci pensare. Se stiamo attenti non capiterà nulla di brutto. Però forse hai ragione, è troppo rischioso, sarebbe terribile se lo perdessimo, o se lui perdesse noi..."  
"Aspettiamo altri cento anni, magari il mondo si deciderà finalmente a smettere di mettersi sempre nei pasticci per costringerci ad intervenire in suo soccorso!"

Risero e si abbracciarono, sfiorandosi le labbra con un bacio.

"Ancora mi da i brividi..."  
"Uhm?"  
"Il tuo bacio mi da i brividi ancora adesso dopo un millennio..."

Il genovese sorrise, e ricominciò a baciare il compagno, sospirando voglioso.

\---

"Pizzaiola, insalata e una bella macedonia"

Il moro applaudì, prendendo il piatto che gli veniva offerto.  
Di solito mangiavano seduti al tavolo, ma in certi casi il pavimento era il posto migliore, specie dopo aver fatto l'amore.

"Sei tutto sudato..."  
"Ti amo anche io, **_habibati_** "


End file.
